Engel
by Grip of Chaosurukai
Summary: akane und ranma liebesgeschichte(akane kocht*gg*)
1. liebe geht durch den magen

Dass ist meine erste Ranma fanfic also bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir! ;-)  
  
1. Kapitel: Liebe geht durch den Magen  
  
"Machoweib!" "Perverser!" Und schon schmiss Akane den ersten Topf nach Ranma. "AU!" Schrie Ranma während er sich an die Stelle am Kopf griff, wo der Topf traf. "Musst du immer so brutal werden!?" "Du willst es doch so!!" War die schroffe Antwort von Akane die bereits mit einer Pfanne ausholte. Doch Ranma entwischte in letzter Sekunde und Akane durchschlug den Küchentisch. "RANMA!!!!" Rief Akane ihrem verlobtem hinterher der bereits hinter dem Nachbardach verschwunden war.  
  
Ranma lehnte sich an die wand hinter dem Nachbarhaus. "warum muss alles immer schief gehen" sagte er zu sich selbst während er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare strich.....  
  
Am nächsten Tag:  
  
Ranma war gerade von der schule nach hause gekommen und fragte sich ob Akane wohl noch böse auf ihn ist da er ihr essen gestern ja sehr schroff abgelehnt hatte  
  
"Ich bin wieder da!!" Rief Ranma als dass Haus betrat.  
  
"Hallo!" Rief Akane mit einem dampfenden Topf in den Händen und einem lächeln auf denn Lippen das Ranma dahinschmelzen ließ. "W.. W.. Wo ist Kasumi??" Fragte Ranma mit einem ängstlichem Ton. "Sie isst mit Dr.Tofu." Erklärte Akane mit einem funkeln in den Augen "ich hab heute gekocht. Warum fragst du?" "D..D..D... Du h..hast gekocht !?"Stellte Ranma mit einem angsterfülltem Gesicht fest. "Probier erst mal bevor du dich beschwerst!!!!!" Schrie Akane als sie den Topf mit Wucht auf den Esstisch stellte "ISS!!" Sofort setzte sich Ranma den er wollte keinen von Akanes berüchtigten Schlägen abkriegen. Akane füllte die Teller setzte sich und sagte mit einem lächeln "Guten Appetit!!" Mit angestrengtem Blick sah Akane Ranma an der gerade sein essen musterte. Mit angsterfüllten Augen führte er den ersten Löffel in seinen Mund. Akane's Herz begann schneller zu schlagen den sie hoffte dass das essen ihm endlich einmal schmecken würde den sie hatte sich immerhin den ganzen Nachmittag damit mühe gegeben. Ranma dachte "bloß nichts anmerken lassen und schnell runterschlucken" doch als er das Gemisch schmeckte war er verwundert und Akane musste das gemerkt haben den sie fragte ihn ängstlich: "Schmeckt es dir??" Ranma antwortete mit einem überraschtem Gesicht "Ja es schmeckt sehr gut!" "Wirklich??" Fragte Akane dem funkeln in den Augen das Ranma so liebte. "Ja!!" Sagte Ranma knapp während er dass essen in sich rein stopfte. "pfann ik nok mahr haban??" Fragte Ranma während er die letzten bissen kaute. "Ja es ist noch genug da!!" Akane gab ihm einen weiteren Teller und während er aß saß sie vor ihm und war einfach nur glücklich. "wilfst fu nift auf waf effen??" Fragte Ranma immer noch in seinen Teller vertiefet. "Oh! Ja " stammelte Akane als sie nach ihrem Löffel griff und zu essen begann.  
  
So dass war mal dass erste Kapitel ich weiß ein bisserl zu happy aber dass krieg ich noch hin. Würde mich über Reviews freuen. Wenn die Geschichte bis hierher gut ankommt wird ich natürlich weiterschreiben. Euer urukai 


	2. abwasch ist das halbe leben

"Mhhh das schmeckt ja wirklich!!" stellte akane selbst überrascht fest. "fag if dof" stammelte ranma während er sein fünftes teller aß.  
  
Später am abend Als der ganze topf leer war begannen akane und ranma abzuwaschen. "Was ist dass hier??" fragte ranma und hielt eine Flasche vor akanes gesicht. "Dass ist Reinigungsmittel das brauchen wir zu abwaschen!!!" sagte akane mit einem herablassenden blick. "Ach so wenn da auch Frosch draufsteht das hört sich eher nach tierfutter an." Versuchte ranma sich rechtzufertigen während er die halbe flasche in das heiße wasser das im waschbecken war lehrte. "Nicht so viel!!!" schrie akane entsetzt. PARDAUZ! "Au!!!" schrie ranma als sich akanes faust in seine schädeldecke bohrte "wofür war das den jetzt??" "Nur so zum spaß!" scherzte akane mit einem schälmischen lächeln im gesicht. "Ich dachte wir wollten abwaschen" schimofte ranma als ihm eine flutwelle kalten wassers traff das akane in einen topf gefüllt und ihm entgegen geworfen hatte. "WAS SOLL DASS!" schrie ranma mit hochrotem kopf. "Fang mich doch!! Kriegst mich nie" schallte es aus dem wohnzimmer in das akane geflüchtet war. "Dass werden wir ja sehen!!" schrie ranma ihr mit einem siegessicheren ton hinterher bevor er losrannte.  
  
Nach einer halben stunde durchs haus rennen und nach dem drei tische dran glauben mussten Ließen sich beide auf den boden fallen. "Und wer hatt jetzt gewonnen??" frafgte ranma fölig kraftlos. "Ich natürlich!!" sagte akane froh als sie ranma mit heißem wasser überschüttete. "AKANE!!!" rief ranma der flüchtenden akane hinterher. "Gute nacht!!" hörte er noch bevor akanes zimmertür zufiel. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma sprang erschtrocken auf als er den schrei aus akanes zimmer hörte.  
  
Wird wohl nichts mit action ich schaffs einfach nicht *heulschniefwein* Aber danke für die netten reviews und kritiken wird veersuchen noch weiter an meinem still zu feilen. urukai 


	3. derverlobte erwacht

Als Akane am nächsten morgen aufstand fühlte sie sich irgendwie kalt. Sie stand auf und öffnete ihr Fenster. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen strichen sanft über ihr Gesicht und Akane lehnte sich langsam aus dem Fenster. 'Huh? Was macht Ranma da? Pflückt er Blumen?' grübelte Akane während sie ihrem Verlobten zusah der wie ein Blitz von einem Blumenbeet zum nächsten flitzte. "Ranma was machst du da?" fragte Akane laut. "Guten morgen Akane!! Ich äh Ach komm am besten Frühstücken dann siehst dus selbst." Sagte Ranma mit einem grinsen das irgendetwas verbarg. 'Was hat er vor. Na wird wohl nichts schlimmes sein. Dann werde ich mich wohl umziehen und frühstücken gehen'  
  
Als Alane ins Esszimmer kam gingen ihr die Augen über. Am ganzen Tisch stand essen und nur ihre Lieblingsspeisen und in der Mitte des Tisches stand ein wundervoller Straus Blumen. "W..w..wa.."stammelte Akane der der Mund bis zum Boden hing. "Ich hab heute mal versucht etwas zu essen zu machen." Verängstigt kratzte sich Ranma am Kopf "ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlecht." Akane die immer noch erstaunt war setzte sich und fing an zu essen. Auch Ranma fing an zu essen. "Wo sind überhaupt Kasumi, Nabiki und unsere Väter??" fragte Akane während sie sich ein Butterbrot strich. "Mein Vater hat angerufen und gesagt das sie zu den heißen quellen in den bergen gefahren sind und dass wir derweilen aufs Haus aufpassen sollen" sagte Ranma mit einem abfälligem Ton. "Oh"mit gekräuselter Stirn fragte akane"wie lange bleiben sie weg??" "Eine Woche" sagte Ranma der seine Augen auf das Butterbrot gerichtet hatte das er sich geschmiert hat. 'Eine Woche? Dass war sicher die Idee unserer Väter' dachte Akane während sie sich ein bisschen gebraten Speck zum Mund führte. Da sah sie das Ranma sie beobachtete. "Was ist??" fragte Akane geschockt. "N.. Nichts" stotterte Ranma als er sich wieder seinem Butterbrot zuwandte. Doch Akane bemerkte dass er leicht errötete, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und so aß sie weiter.  
  
Nach dem sie alles weggeräumt hatten setzte sich Akane in den garten und Ranma sich auf einen Baum. Akane fand es schön dass sie sich nicht stritten. Plötzlich landete ein Apfel neben ihr auf dem Boden und Ranma rief vom Baum " Guten appettiet!" Akane blickte nach oben und sah das Ranma irgendetwas schrieb. "Was schreibst du da??" fragte Akane mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da ihr die sonne aus den Zwischenräumen der Blätter ins Gesicht schien. "äh.... n..n.. nichts wichtiges" stammelte Ranma der wieder leicht errötete.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit ging Ranma um etwas zum Mittagessen zu holen.. Akane blieb unter dem Baum liegen. Sie genoss die sanften Windbriesen die ihr durchs harr wehten Und als sie gerade dabei war einzuschlafen. Wehte eine starke Briese das Buch in dem Ranma geschrieben hatte in ihren Schoß. 'Hmm ein Tagebuch?? Na ein Blick kann ja nicht schaden.' Also laß akane:  
Ein Tag so schön  
Kann besser werden  
Wenn ein Mensch teilt deine Freud.  
du liebst ihn sehr und doch hast du  
Ein schreckliches Gefühl im Bauch  
Was ist das  
Warum ist es da  
Nur woher es kommt das weis ich, ja  
Von meinem Engel mit braunem Haar.  
  
'Braunes Haar meint er...' dachte Akane geschockt. Sie blätterte um und auf den nächsten Seiten fand sie weitere Andeutungen darauf dass sie gemeint war. Und noch mehr es waren Dutzende Zeichnungen von ihr. Von hinten in der Schule. Beim essen in der Küche.... Akane schreckte hoch vor ihr stand Ranma. 


End file.
